Display devices using light-emitting diodes have been proposed. In this type of display device, each pixel usually ha a pixel circuit and a light-emitting diode driven by the pixel circuit. Luminance of the light-emitting diode is usually determined by a voltage of a power supply and a data signal voltage. Power supply wiring which transfers the power supply voltage is greatly affected by a voltage drop in the power supply voltage. Such a voltage drop in the power supply voltage causes a luminance non-uniformity across a display screen.
Meanwhile, transistors in the pixel circuits have threshold voltage variations, which may cause undesired visible display artifacts. Thus, a threshold compensation is required. Accordingly, the complexity and the cost of the pixel circuit increase.
The disclosed pixel circuit and driving method are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.